


My Sniper is Better Than Your Sniper

by Chaerring



Series: Siblings [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010), Thor (2011)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, sniper bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jake make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sniper is Better Than Your Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either any of these characters.
> 
> This is set in some nebulous post-Avengers time.

Darcy eyed her big brother's glinting dorky glasses like she could actually see his eyes even though the sun was making that impossible. She was bored waiting on Pooch to finish grilling and like hell was she going to try and talk to Aisha. Therefore, the option left was to harass her brother.

"My sniper is better than your sniper."

" _Bullshit_ , little sister."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Stakes?"

"A year of comic pulls?"

Jake sneers.

"You think the allowance Ginny gives you will cover that?"

Darcy's eyes narrow.

"I accept only legally obtained, paper issues."

"You're on. Just don't go crying to Ginny when SHIELD wants my sniper to be the marksman in the Avengers instead."

"As if! I bet your sniper's arrows couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

"And yours couldn't shoot his way out of a paper bag!"

******

Clint and Cougar saw the animated discussion from their position under the tree across the yard.

"How much do you want to bet they're talking about us?"

Clint could see Cougar's thumbs-down out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be on that side of the bet either. I'm surprised it didn't take them longer to start."

They sipped their beers and watched as Darcy and Jensen's arm motions got wider and their voices started to carry further. Clint could almost make out what they were saying.

"Should we tell them we settled who was better years ago? Or have a rematch just to show off?"

"Rematch."

"Oh yeah? You've been practicing your archery then?"

"Used a rifle recently?"

Clint winces. He had been getting a bit complacent in his rifle practice since working with the Avengers. They didn't exactly carry guns.

"Who do you think will be worse if they win?"

"De cualquier manera...."

"Yeah. So, we make it a draw?"

Cougar gave the thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this series and continues to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> This is not the piece with Jensen that I mentioned in the comments of "A Crack in the Safe", but it wouldn't leave me alone. The next piece will be the longest one yet, and will have more Jensen in it.


End file.
